


Tora Naruto

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Bestiality, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: At a young age Naruto is chased into the Forest of Death were he finds a new family





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran fast not even noticing when the villagers stopped chasing him as he bounded through a hole in the wall surrounding the dreaded Forest of Death as he just kept running until he tripped and twisted his ankle making him cry out in pain  
Prowling the forest was a young Tiger the son of the current Alpha looking for something to do

Naruto whimpered as he cradled his ankle and looked around in fear not recognizing the forest he found himself in   
The young Tiger heard cries and went to find the source

Naruto continued whimpering as he stood up and tried to figure out where he was walking with a pronounced limp  
Slowly Naruto was stalked by the tiger who caught a wonderful scent

Naruto stumbled as the pain in his ankle pulsed and sat on the ground holding it and whimpering tears rolling down his cheeks  
Prowling closer the Tiger saw Naruto and walked towards him 

Naruto turned as he heard leaves crinkle under the tiger's paws and he whimpered as he saw it approach  
The Tiger walked up and sniffed the scared boy trying to place the smell and nudged him

Naruto whimpered but quickly realized the tiger didn't want to hurt him and tentatively reached out to pet it's head

Letting the hand rub his head the tiger found the scent to be coming from the boys crotch and so he pawed at the pants  
Naruto shifted a bit at that but continued petting the tiger unsure of what it wanted from him  
The tiger continued trying to remove the boys pants with no success 

Naruto catching on nervously took his pants off revealing that he had no underwear thanks to the villagers refusing to sell him any his soft 3 inch cock in full view of the tiger as he pet it now a little nervous  
The TIger licked the small cock with his sandpaper like tongue loving the taste enough for his own cock to grow hard

Naruto whimpered as the tongue felt weird but good as his small cock twitched to life  
The tiger moved so his cock was over Naruto who had laid back in pleasure and continued to give long strokes of his tongue

Naruto saw the cock and decided to return the favor and licked the tigers red member  
The tiger's hips jerked lightly at the tentative licks

Naruto shivered at the weird feeling of the spines rubbing on his tongue as he licked the surprisingly tasty cock  
The tiger was surprised how good it felt and let out a rumble as he licked harder

Naruto thrust up into the licks as he gave harder licks in turn making sure to taste every inch of it  
The two did not last long because of their age   
Naruto moaned as he had a dry orgasm as he was painted in the tigers cum  
The tiger panted and said in his language "that was fun" wishing he could keep the boy for more fun later

Naruto let out a noise of surprise as he heard the tiger faintly noting the taste of it's seed on his tongue  
"what human?" the tiger asked wondering why he was surprised

Naruto tapped his ears and pat the tigers muzzle a couple of times indicating he could understand him  
Now the tiger looked surprised and asked "you can understand me? my name is Raze can you say that?"

"Ra-rayZe" Naruto tried and failed to pronounce his voice quite and strained as he hadn't talked in years  
The tiger bounced in happiness and said "we have to go see my father climb on my back and hold on"

Naruto did so not even remembering that he didn't have pants on until he let out a cute moan as his soft cock rubbed against the tiger's furred back as he leaned forward to hold it around it's neck  
Raze carried Naruto to the home of his Streak

Naruto let out a stream of moans the entire ride as his body slid along the tigers back his cock hardening under the stimulation of the fur tickling along it  
Stopping outside of a huge hollow tree Raze called out "Papa come out I have something to show you"

Naruto held tight as he saw the large shadow move as it came out of the tree revealing a colossal tiger with the same fur pattern as the one he laid on  
"yes Raze" The old Tiger said as he came out

Naruto was entranced by the tiger's deep rumbling voice and orange glowing eyes  
"I found this human and he can understand us" Raze said in a happy tone

Naruto sat up and nodded agreement not caring that his hard cock was now visible along with his shirt stained with Raze's cum  
Seeing the boy caused the older tiger to chuckle and say "it is good to see the clan we are connected to is still alive" before mumbling to himself "I will need to send word to Lord Byakuya about this"

Naruto gave the large tiger a confused look not understanding what was going on or what the tiger was talking about his clan 'I don't have one of those' he thought  
The large tiger raised his head and smelled the coming storm so motioned the two little ones in

Naruto looked around in awe as the hollowed out tree was a lot larger than he thought at first glance  
Raze walked to a soft looking nest of leaves and laid down saying "you will share my bed" before licking Naruto's face as the two began to doze

Naruto shifted and took his shirt off as the drying cum made it stiff and itchy and Raze was warm enough that he didn't need it as he cuddled naked into the tigers furred side

TIMESKIP

Naruto smiled as he played with the cat that had approached him during lunch break at the academy as he was able to understand all felines thanks to his connection with the tigers, not caring that he was only dressed in a loincloth made from the fur of a wolf he'd taken down with Raze a week ago  
Kiba had decided to practice a shortcut on learning his Family jutsu that made use of his piss 

Naruto smelled the Inuzuka but paid him no mind as he continued playing with the cat who said his name was Tora  
Not paying attention Kiba jumped up and spun in the air letting his piss fly 

Naruto didn't see it coming as he was splattered with the urine and his alpha button was pushed and he looked up at the Inuzuka letting out a low predatory growl as he got into an attack pose on all fours his hands flat on the ground and his feet propped up on his toes giving anyone behind him a good look at his ass and soft 6 inch cock  
Kiba smelled that he spread it around but did not smell Naruto so was unaware as he bent over his pants that he had opened slid down revealing his bare ass and 4 inch cock

Naruto pounced his cock hardening in mid flight as he landed on Kiba's back and in a single thrust buried his whole cock into the Inuzuka's tight hole  
Kiba screamed out and bucked but was in no pain thanks to the close relationship with dogs his clan had 

Naruto growled lowly into Kiba's ear as he pounded his hole showing him that he was alpha his instincts taking getting hit with the boy's piss as a challenge  
Kiba grew hard as his prostate was abused and kept trying to buck Naruto off of him

Naruto growled in pleasure Kiba's bucking only adding him in fucking him as he was worked closer and closer to climax  
Moaning out Kiba finally surrendered and barred his neck to Naruto showing his submission 

Naruto gave a pleased growl and lightly bit Kiba's neck as he came into him his load being quite large for his age due to his connection with the tigers as he pulled out he smacked the dog-nin's ass to keep his cum in  
Kiba collapsed to the ground and quickly said "sorry Alpha"  
Naruto gave a forgiving noise as he nuzzled Kiba's neck his nose catching the scent of a true sub he shifted his gaze and looked at the Nara who had been watching the whole scene  
Shikamaru was frozen having witnessed the one sided fight for dominance 

Naruto slowly stalked towards him and sniffed giving a pleased growl as he scented no other alpha on him and nuzzled his neck  
Whimpering Shikamaru immediately submitted to the Alpha  
Naruto nodded as he nuzzled the Nara's neck and nudged him to lead the way  
Shikamaru lead Naruto to his house and showed him to the bathroom

Naruto looked at it oddly and gave a confused growl as he hadn't seen a bathroom in so long  
Shikamaru stood and waited to be dismissed 

Naruto looked at the Nara for help not remembering how anything worked as he was used to bathing in a river or getting a tongue bath from Raze  
Scooting closer Shikamaru sat Naruto down and started to slowly wash Naruto's well muscled body moaning as he caressed him

Naruto started letting out content purrs as he relaxed under his touch  
Stripping himself Shikamaru moved in front of Naruto and rubbed his abs and legs

Naruto continued purring as his cock hardened as he could now smell Shikamaru's virgin scent which wafted off his cock  
Blushing Shikamaru gently cleaned Naruto's crotch with his own 3 inch cock hard

Naruto let out a pleased purr and reached out to stroke the sub's small cock  
Shikamaru collapsed forward in pleasure his face falling into Naruto's abs

Naruto let out a chuckle one of the few human sounds he could make as he continued stroking Shikamaru's cock  
"please" moaned out Shikamaru as he licked the abs his face was buried in

Naruto kept going as he purred in pleasure from the boy licking his toned abs  
Smelling the musk coming from Naruto Shikamaru leaned down and licked the large cock of the Dominant Boy

Naruto gave a light growl and thrust up toward his mouth as he continued stroking him  
Slowly Shikamaru started to suck on Naruto's cock head and moaned as his hands traced over the defined leg muscles

Naruto gave a low rumbled as he used his free hand to push him farther down on his cock as he continued stroking Shikamaru's cock rubbing his thumb over the head on each up stroke  
Letting out a moan Shikamaru sucked as his orgasm approached

Naruto got a gently grip on Shikamaru's ponytail and slid him up and down his cock as he continued stroking his cock giving firm but gentle squeezes with every down stroke  
With a groan Shikamaru shot a small load onto Naruto's hand

Naruto smiled and pushing him all the way down on his cock flooded Shikamaru's mouth with his seed  
Eagerly Shikamaru drank down the seed that filled his mouth

Naruto let go and gently pet the boy's head silently praising him  
Shikamaru held the softening cock in his mouth pleased and happy

Naruto pulled him up and licked his mouth as he saw some of his cum had leaked out as he pulls the Nara onto his lap and nuzzles his neck as he gives it a firm bite marking him as his  
From that day on Shikamaru and Kiba tried to please Naruto in any way they could

TIMESKIP

Iruka was proud of all of his students and could not believe they were leaving today

Naruto sat on the desk as his chair was filled by Raze with Akamaru on his head with Shikamaru and Kiba on either side of the tiger as they waited for their teams to be announced  
Iruka blushed as he saw the Trio and the fact that Naruto still only wore a loincloth and called out the teams 

Naruto smirked knowing Iruka was always a little shy about his state of dress and quickly flashed him his flaccid 9 inch cock  
Stuttering over the words Iruka's blush grew darker as he called out "team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura and Ino"

all three boys covered their ears as the banshee duo screamed happily about being on the same team as their Sasuke-kun, Naruto having helped Shikamaru get closer with his family's deer herd and giving him access to jutsu similar to his and Kiba's  
Iruka moved on to team 8 that was made out of Choji, Shino and Hinata

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at that sensing his father's hand in this as he knew he'd help set him and his mates on the same team  
"team 10 is Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru with Asuma Sarutobi as your Sensei" Iruka said with his eyes still glued to Naruto and then dismissed everyone for lunch

Naruto walked up to Iruka with a smile as he hopped onto the man's desk with his legs spread so the only thing hiding his cock was his loincloth  
"Naruto this is very inappropriate" Iruka said even as he was wishing the cloth gone since all other teams had left

Naruto smirked and slid the cloth aside "not sensai anymore" he said brokenly still not good speaking in a language other than tiger  
Blushing Iruka knew he was right and that he was now an adult because he wore the headband and groaned as he saw the cock slowly rise

Naruto smiled as his cock stood proud and fully erect "go 'head" he said nodding at Iruka  
Blushing Iruka reached up and gripped the thick cock slowly stroking it  
Naruto moaned and let out pleased purrs as his cock was stroked by the man  
Feeling a body on each side Iruka looked to see it was Shikamaru and Kiba both naked and reaching down to undo his pants

Naruto smirked at his beta and sub as they stripped their former sensei for him as he encouraged the man to keep stroking him  
Iruka moaned as his former students teased his body and slowly his head slid closer until his lips kissed the tip of Naruto's thick cock

Naruto gave a pleased growl as he ran a hand through Iruka's hair as his mates teased his body his cock leaking pre which made the man's lip shine brightly  
His tongue shot out and gathered the pre making Iruka moan at the taste

Naruto moaned as the tongue licked at his cock as he thrust up and nudged Iruka's mouth  
Slowly letting it slide in Iruka moaned as his own 6 inch cock throbbed at the taste

Naruto moved his foot to lightly rub Iruka's cock as the man swallowed his own  
Goaning Iruka slurped around the large cock and loved the little spurts of pre as his own leaked on Naruto's foot 

Naruto gave a nod to Kiba and motioned to Iruka's ass as he continued to rub the man's cock with his foot and lightly thrust up into his mouth  
Iruka groaned out loudly as his chair was pulled from under him and his hole was licked

"good boy" Naruto praised both Iruka and Kiba as he moved his foot and motioned Shikamaru to the man's cock  
Sucking hard Iruka was assaulted by all of the pleasure and could not focus on anything else

Naruto smiled and moved Iruka's head up and down his cock as his mates pleasured the man  
Not lasting long at the Assault the three males were doing to his body

"cum" Naruto ordered the man simply as he thrust his cock slowly in and out of his mouth  
Iruka shot a sizable load into Shikamaru' sucking mouth and moaned around the cock in his own mouth  
Naruto groaned and shot his own load into Iruka's mouth as the Nara drank down the cum in his own  
Swallowing Iruka found he loved the taste of Naruto's cum

Naruto smiled as he pulled the man off his soft cock and motioned his mates off him as he pulled Iruka into a kiss  
Softly returning the kiss Iruka moaned as his mouth was ravished by Naruto's tongue

Naruto pulled back after a good 2 minutes "that fun do again sometime? Or you want more?" he asked motioning to his mates  
"We will do more but we need to get dressed Boys" pointing at the clock

Naruto nodded and moved his loincloth as his mates helped Iruka get his pants back on before they moved to their desk in the same positions they were in before  
Shortly after that all the students returned and you could see them sneaking glances at Naruto

Naruto smirked knowing that quite a few of them were jealous of him while others just wanted to be with him  
In walked a large man with a beard who called for team 10 to follow him and gave a wink to Iruka

Naruto gave a glare at the man but followed his mates behind him "he flirt with potential mate" he grunted to Kiba and Shikamaru  
Kiba and Shikamaru thought that there was a little more it looked more like he knew what had occurred just a little while ago so Shikamaru whispered that to Naruto

Naruto gave a hum of thought and his glare lessened as he did so "he potential?" he asked wanting their opinions  
Both boys nodded as they were led to a barbecue restaurant owned by the Sarutobi clan 

"what smell good?" Naruto asked of Asuma never having had anything that was seasoned before only meat he'd cooked over a fire  
Asuma sat at the booth and ordered enough food while answering Naruto and explaining about the way they prepared the food

Naruto nodded along purring as he smelled the delicious food on the air "can't wait" he said as he licked his lips  
Naruto sat in between Kiba and Shikamaru while Raze and Akamaru sat on the floor 

Naruto idly pet Raze as he waited for the food listening to his mates talk with their sensei  
They enjoyed the food and conversation and Asuma said they would need to pick a training ground

"training ground?" he asked as he always just trained in one of his mate's clan compounds or with his streak  
"Yeah like the Forest of Death" Asuma replied with a smile

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "forest with large animals?" he asked of the man getting a funny feeling  
"yes and huge Tigers" Asuma said not noticing the gleam in Naruto's eyes  
"Raze lead us home" Naruto said with a smirk as they'd all finished eating and figured now would be a good time to show his mates where he lived  
As the team followed Naruto they where wondering where he lived and admired his toned ass 

Naruto smirked and gave his ass an extra swing as he walked side by side with Raze as they headed to their forest  
Asuma was amazed and stunned speechless at the fact nothing was attacking them in the forest   
Naruto let out a roar of "Father" as the reached their tree having been referring to Raze's dad as such since he'd joined them   
Asuma and the boys were amazed as they saw the huge TIger walk out and saw Naruto talking with him  
"father the younger 2 with me are my mates and the older one is our sensei" Naruto informed the large tiger as he turned to his mates and sensei "family" he said simply  
After a conversation with Asuma, Naruto and his Father they all agreed to use the forest as their training grounds and Asuma left to report to the Hokage

Naruto smiled as he lead his mates into the tree and over to his and Raze's bed of leaves  
All of the boys curled up to sleep under the pelts of Naruto and Razes past kills


	2. Summons

Raze woke from their nap and nuzzled Naruto to wake him up  
Yawning Naruto smiled and saw his mates curled up next to him, so he gently woke them with a kiss.

Kiba sat up and yawned looking cute with Akamaru curled in his lap making Raze chuckle sounding like a rumbling purr to the humans  
Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep but stayed asleep after grabbing Naruto's waist

Kiba chuckled at that as Raze nuzzled the sleepy Nara and licked his face trying to wake him  
Waking up Shikamaru blushed at how he was laying 

Kiba smirked as Raze gave another lick to his face before sitting back on his haunches  
Looking outside at the sky Shikamaru realized it was getting late and said "Kiba and I should be heading home now Naruto"

Kiba also saw the sky and agreed "we should get them clothes to fit their status as your mate" Raze said to Naruto as he thought they were overdressed  
Nodding Naruto said "hold on guys I got something" and started rummaging through his storage area of the tree.

Raze went over to help Naruto as Kiba stood putting Akamaru into his hoodie carefully so he didn't wake the pup  
Throwing a large scroll out Naruto found the loincloths for his mates. Shikamaru was stunned when he saw the scroll.

Kiba saw Shikamaru's shock "what is it Shika?" he asked of the lazy brunette  
"a Summoning Contract" Shikamaru said in shock as Naruto looked on in confusion and listened to his mate explain.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked shocked while Raze tilted his head "are they important?" he asked Naruto not understanding what his mates were all excited about  
Shikamaru opened the scroll and laughed at what the contract was. Naruto asked "what funny?"

Kiba looked at it and laughed as well "it's the tiger contract" he said breaking down in laughter making Raze even more confused "what are they on about?" he asked Naruto  
Explaining it to Naruto and Raze, Shikamaru convinced Naruto to sign the contract and went to a clearing where he told him to use as much Chakra as he could.

Raze followed along confused while Kiba was excited to see a summoning in action  
Naruto did as asked and a huge cloud of smoke bigger then the Hokage tower filled the clearing.

Raze scented the summons and whimpered submissively at the smell of an alpha tiger wafted with the smoke while Kiba had stars in his eyes  
Naruto stared in confusion at the figure that came from the smoke.

A large white tiger stepped from the smoke it's head just below the canopy of trees "who summoned me?" it asked in a rumbling voice that sent shivers of pleasure down Raze's spine while Kiba continued staring at it in slack jawed awe  
"who You" Naruto called back as he stepped forward

"I am Torasaisho boss of the tiger summons and you are little one?" the large tiger asked as he laid down so he was closer to Naruto as Raze stepped forward letting out submissive purrs as he looked up at the massive tiger  
"I am Naruto, Son of Loren, Brother of Raze and Alpha to Shika and Kiba" Naruto said proudly while staring Torasaisho in the eye

Torasaisho chuckled as he sniffed the boy "you smell of tiger, where is your father cub?" he asked of the blonde as he noticed Raze  
Out of the woods stroded Loren who called out "I am their Father Lord Torasaisho"  
Torasaisho gave a rumbling purr "I thought I recognized the name, greetings Loren alpha of Konoha" he said showing respect to the lesser leader as Raze nuzzled his large head "your son is very affectionate" he said with a low chuckle  
"Yes Raze is, He is the one that brought Naruto into the Family" Loren said seeing his human son and mates standing to the side.

"yes well it seems Naruto found your copy of the contract, not that I mind he is worthy of the honor" Torasaisho said as he gave Raze a lick with his large tongue that had the smaller tiger letting out a whimpering purr as he went weak kneed  
Shikamaru gave a cheer that drew attention to him and Kiba

"What is it Shika?" Kiba asked as everyone turned to look at the Nara  
"This is the Deva contract it holds two sub contracts" Shika explained to Kiba

"indeed little one, very astute of you" Torasaisho said as he continued grooming Raze much to the small tigers pleasure "the sub contracts are for the deer clan and the wolf clan" he informed the humans and young tiger  
"seems like a clan alliance contract, Sir what clans used your contract before?" Shikamaru asked his gut telling him he had found a tie to their clan history.

"the Nara, Inuzuka, and Uzumaki clans" Torasaisho said off the top of his head "which is why I don't need to test Naruto as his blood on the contract reads as Uzumaki" he continued as he finished grooming Raze and nudged him to join Naruto  
Shikamaru moved forward and asked "Lord Torasaisho, I wish for you to test Kiba Inuzuka and myself for the right to use the sub contracts in order to aid our mate and team member?" ending with a bow

"Very well" Torasaisho said and sat up on his haunches and channeled chakra causing 2 more puffs of smoke to form on either side of him both slightly closer to the ground then his own was and a stag and wolf came out of them  
Naruto and Raze stayed close to Torasaisho while Shikamaru and Kiba moved towards the Stag and Wolf.

"I am Cerynitis head of the deer summons" the giant stag introduced itself "and I am Remus head of the wolf summons"  
The boys bowed before the boss Summons waiting to be judged.

Remus merely scented Kiba and nodded "definitely an Inuzuka" the wolf growled while Cerynitis looked into Shikamaru's eyes "what came first the chicken or the egg?" he asked the boy  
"Neither for a circle does not have a beginning" Shikamaru said after only a moment of thought.

"definitely a Nara" the wise stag said with a nod "we approve" both heads said as they summoned their contracts and laid them before the boys  
After the boys signed the contracts they asked if they should summon them in their clan compounds.

"yes it has been many years since we were among our summoners" the stag replied for both of them as they vanished back to their clans

Naruto led his mates home and gave them their Loincloths with instructions to wear them tomorrow for training before heading home for the night.

 

Asuma had come home to see his nephew training until he noticed him and ran up to him.

"Uncle Asuma" Konohamaru cheered as he ran up to the man and threw himself into his arms  
Catching Konohamaru, Asuma spun him around laughing and asked "how is your training going?"

"I'm still having issues hitting in the center, but I'm not missing the targets completely now" the boy said with a wide smile as he clung to his uncle much like their namesake  
"if I have the time after training my Team tomorrow I will help you out" Asuma said before ruffling his hair

"can't I just come with you?" Konohamaru asked flashing puppy eyes up at Asuma knowing his uncle would cave  
"Fine just turn the Eyes off" Asuma said as he walked into the house to relax

"Yay!" the boy cheered as he kissed his uncle's cheek in glee as he smiled brighter than the sun  
The next morning saw Naruto and his team waiting on Asuma all of them wearing only a loincloth and their headbands.

Asuma walked to the meeting point with Konohamaru riding on his shoulders "hello boys, this is my nephew Konohamaru and he'll be joining us for training today" he said as the boy smiled brightly and blushed at their state of dress  
Naruto smiled and moved towards his sensei causing his heavy cock to swing drawing the attention of both Sarutobis  
Asuma merely licked his lips while Konohamaru blushed harder "I-I can see your...um...y'know" he said flapping his small hand at Naruto's groin as he squeezed his eyes shut making Asuma chuckle a bit  
Misunderstanding Konohamaru Naruto lifted his loincloth and stroked his cock till it was hard, then offered it to the boy. 

Konohamaru blushed, but was a little intrigued and looked at his uncle questioningly getting a nod from Asuma he climbed off him and took Naruto's cock in hand "it's r-really b-big" he stuttered out as he stroked it  
Naruto moaned as the boy stroked him while motioning for Shika and Kiba to help out their sensei

Asuma let the boys strip him as Konohamaru licked his lips as he leaned forward and gave the head a tentative lick to the head as he continued stroking the cock  
Naruto undid Konohamaru's clothes revealing his small cock and tight bubble butt while Shika had started sucking Asuma who was making out with Kiba

Konohamaru blushed as he was stripped but continued giving small licks to the cock as he stroked it while Asuma moaned into the heated lip lock with Kiba as his cock leaked pre into Shikamaru's mouth  
Naruto lubed up his fingers before sliding one into Konohamaru's virgin pucker to prepare him for what was coming.

Konohamaru moaned and took more of Naruto's cock into his mouth as he pushed back against the invading digit loving the weird but good feeling it sent through his hole  
Shikamaru was bobbing his head on his sensei 9 inch cock while getting rimmed by Kiba, and Naruto moved Konohamaru into position after he finished stretching him

Konohamaru was uncertain about was about to happen but something in him wanted it so bad while Asuma was getting close as he started thrusting back into his student's mouth  
Sitting down Naruto let Konohamaru slowly slide down the thick cock 

Konohamaru moaned out as he slid down onto Naruto's cock his hole stretching easily around it from the blondes prep work  
Kissing Konohamaru, Naruto purred "you are tight little one" and giving a small thrust hitting the boys prostate

"y-you're so big" the boy cried out as the cock jabbed his prostate before he took the whole thing into his hole  
Naruto started pumping in and out making Konohamaru moan in pleasure while Shikamaru was now riding Asuma's cock and sucking Kiba off

Both Sarutobis were moaning out as the had sex Konohamaru even had tears of pleasure running down his face as his body dealt with the overload of pleasure and his small 4 inch cock twitched away and Asuma pounded up into Shikamaru's hole watching as he sucked off Kiba and Naruto pounded his nephew  
Naruto let loose and shot his large load into Konohamaru before biting his neck marking him as his sub mate and still hard pulled out and quickly moved to penetrate Asuma 

Konohamaru panted and crawled over offering his hole to kiba as his cock twitched away as Asuma moved Shikamaru so he could pound him and take Naruto's cock now doing his student doggy style  
Kiba fucked Konohamaru's cum filled hole with passion while Naruto quickly drove everyone to orgasm and marked Asuma as a beta.

Konohamaru was a moaning mess as Kiba fucked him like an animal and Asuma cried out and flooded Shikamaru's hole with his cum  
Kiba added his load to Naruto's and Shikamaru shot his on the ground, everyone sated they sat on the ground talking and letting their Sensei know about the Summoning Contracts.

"Interesting, I wonder if the monkey contract has anything like yours" Asuma said as he scratched his beard Konohamaru curled in his lap and dozing in and out

As the day continued the boys trained until it was dark and before they left Asuma called out "guys in light of how well you three work together plus the Summonings I am requesting a C rank Mission tomorrow" smiling at the boys


	3. Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Naruto and Raze took point talking in growls while keeping an eye on the forest around them.  
Akamaru and Kiba were on one side while Shikamaru was on the other, Asuma brought up the rear with their client between them taking a large gulp of Sake and averting his eyes.

Naruto and Raze were both weary of their client as under the smell of sake they scented his fear and nervousness. Raze stopped and growled loudly as he saw and scented the puddle drawing Naruto's attention to it and he holds his hand up for the group to pause.  
Shikamaru threw two kunai into the puddles, Making two men jump out each one having a sword on their back and one holding a shield.  
They also had a clawed gauntlets on with a spiked chain connecting them as they charged forward ready to wrap one of them in them.  
Using shadow Possesion Shikamaru was able to stop both of them in their tracks while Kiba restrained and took all of their weapons.

They shouted angrily and tried to pull free "damn Nara's" the one on the left grumbled. Naruto stalked forward and looked him over before turning to Raze "he smells good like the ocean, while he smells like a stream" he said to him wondering why only for Raze to shake his head.  
Shikamaru was examining the weapons and when he saw the shield was made from Deer Antler he summoned a Buck to ask about it. Asuma was talking to Tazuna about the mission and deciding what to do.

Raze smelled the brothers as well and noted their scents were younger then their appearance made it seem and told Naruto. Naruto walked over to Asuma and pulled on his sleeve "they smell good to me and young to Raze."  
Asuma was confused and approached the two before shouting Kai.

As the smoke cleared two teens both identical were revealed, they looked similar to how they did before although their masks had disappeared leaving just the slashed head bands.  
"How, you two are dead?" Asuma asked confused as he saw the sons of the Demon Brothers.

"We wish, Zabuza killed our dads and threatened to do the same if we didn't work for him" the one on the left said, making Naruto feel sorry for them "so them not enemies?" he asked a little confused.  
Asuma leaned down and asked "would you two like to join the Leaf Village?" while Shikamaru had moved to talk to everyone about what he had just learned.

"Really?" they asked in sync looking up hopefully with tears in their eyes. Naruto nodded "his dad alpha of village" he told the two making them look confused at Asuma.  
"My father is the Hokage, and forgive Naruto he was Raised by tigers" Asuma said. Shikamaru stepped forward and passed a sword to Kiba and Naruto.

"What this?" Naruto asked him as he looked it over finding that it felt right in his hand.  
"That is the blade of the Tiger contract, while Kiba holds the one belonging to the Wolves, they are weapons meant for the summoner of contracts" Shikamaru explained.

"Raze do you know of this?" Naruto asked the tiger in growls making him shrug "Raze no know about this" he said as he tested it's weight before slashing it through the twin's bonds. They both stood and thanked them "should we go back to the village or come with you?"  
Asuma looked toward the group and decided "come with us it will give you closure to see him dead" and the group started moving with Asuma and Shikamaru taking the sides, and Kiba leading.

Naruto chatted animatedly with the twins them nodding along and slowly starting to understand his speech pattern.  
The rest of the trip went smoothly until Kiba screamed "Everyone down now" as a huge sword came flying at them.

Everyone besides Naruto ducked as he on instinct swung his sword and made it fly into the ground and stick half way down the blade.  
When a man appeared next to the sword Kiba could not stop himself and said "you must be tiny to need a sword that big to compensate"

The twins broke down laughing while Zabuza gained a twitch over his left eye as he pulled his word from the ground "I was going to let you all live if you gave me the old man, instead the loud mouth dies first."  
Kiba was protected by Shikamaru and his new shield, but everyone stilled when they felt the KI that flooded the Area, It was Naruto.

"No threaten mate" he growled as he charged faster then most could follow, Zabuza just barely managing to block the sword strike as he was pushed back a bit "you're strong child, but not strong enough."  
Kiba moved on instinct and struck low aiming at Zabuza's legs. Shikamaru used a jutsu "Eyes of the Stag" to allow his visibility to increase and started to coach the two on where to strike.  
Raze and the twins stood protectively around Tazuna as Naruto and Kiba started wearing down Zabuza as he was clearly on the defensive, he jumped back and made a hand sign behind his back and out of the woods came two senbon needles that jammed into his neck.  
All attacks froze as a masked figure lept down.   
"Than you for your assistance I have been tracking him for some time now" the masked figure said only for the twins to speak up, "liar you're his apprentice!" they cried out too late as the masked figure disappeared with Zabuza's prone form.  
The team rushed to Tazuna's house to discuss what to do.

When they arrived only Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was around so they settled in the dining room as she brought them food and discussed what to do.  
Shikamaru made the point of getting it over with and eliminating Gato as well with the aid of their summons.

Naruto pointed out that he and Raze could follow the twins scents to the hideout. The twins nodded saying that they didn't know where it was as Zabuza always covered their eyes when they went to it.  
That night the team made their way with Asuma telling Naruto his summons would be the majority but to save five bandits and Gato.

Naruto nodded as the twins suggested splitting up when they get to the hideout as it's quite large.

When they Arrived Shikamaru used his shield to summon the Bucks known as the Guardians of the Forest and told them not to let anyone escape the compound, While Kiba gave similar orders to his wolves  
Naruto ordered his tigers to hole up the five bandits and Gato in his office, before he and the twins separated from the rest taking the west side of the building leaving the right to the others.  
The wolves and tigers made quick work of the Bandits and left no evidence behind as the two teams walked through the compound

Naruto and the twins found a vault guarded by some bandits the easily took out before opening it finding treasures galore. "Sensei, we found treasure" Naruto said simply over their earpieces as he and the twins checked out the insides of the vault.  
Asuma replied "collect all of the treasure in the scrolls" as his team found the last 5 bandits and Gato quickly knocking them out they left the compound with them.

Naruto sent back a confirmation as he and the twins started packing everything away into the storage scrolls. While doing so Naruto found a scroll he recognized as a Summoning Contract and slung it over his back as he knew that sealing it would anger the summons.  
The groups meet back up and Asuma looked over his team and the twins and said "each of you kill one Bandit"

Naruto nodded along with the twins and they quickly killed their targets, Naruto found nothing wrong with taking out an enemy while the twins were a little shaken up.  
Shikamaru and Kiba did it but froze up afterwords for shock as blood sprayed out.

Naruto went to his mates and held them comfortingly while Raze nuzzled the Shaken twins letting them pet his soft fur.  
Asuma explained "that was to make sure you never freeze up in a real battle" before turning to Gato.

Naruto nodded along with the twins understanding the line of thought as he and Raze continued comforting the other boys.

"Going to kill me too?" Gato asked with a sneer "I already payed that fool, he'll kill that bridge builder either way" he said with a high nasally laugh.

Asuma extracted all information out of Gato then killed him and lead everyone back to Tazuna's home.  
When they returned both Shikamaru and Kiba were still shaken up so Naruto had Raze comfort them while Naruto moved to talk with the twins.

Miharu turned to his brother Mikaru and sighed "He is still out there"

"Woory not, we kill him" Naruto said as he sat before the two cross legged.  
The Twins looked up and blushed as they took in the attractive blonde and his cock that was now in view.

Naruto tilted his head "you smell good" Naruto said to the two with a cute smile  
Moving closer the twins said "you look amazing" and reached out but did not touch his body

Naruto smiled and scooted closer so their hands touched "I no mind touch."  
Slowly they ran their hands over his defined torso and moaned as they felt the hard muscles.

Naruto smiled enjoying their gentle touches "may I touch you?"  
They both nodded their heads and pinched Naruto's hard nipples.

Naruto smiled and reached up to run his hands under their shirts and rub along their defined abs.  
Turning to each other they removed their clothing in a flash leaving them naked in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled and noted that even their cocks were the same as he reached out and grabbed them lightly stroking them.  
With a moan They both bucked into the stroking hands, eager for more.

Naruto smiled and stroked them to full hardness "very nice, you alpha or beta?" he asked as their cocks were about his size.  
"Beta, but we are Virgins" Miharu said while moaning out in pleasure with Mikaru.

Naruto smiled at that "you want be mates?" he asked them still stroking their cocks.  
With a nod they both groaned as their orgasms overtook them coating Naruto's hands in their cum.

Naruto smiled at them "turn round" he said as he got up onto his knees.  
Moving to their knees the twins lifted their butts into the air.

Naruto smiled and started to finger their holes using their own cum as lube as he slipped his middle fingers in.  
They moaned and pushed back on the fingers in their holes

Naruto smiled and moved his fingers in and out for a bit, before adding his index fingers and started to scissor their holes open.  
Turning to face each other the tins started to make out as they were stretched by Naruto.

Naruto smiled and added a third finger into each of their holes and started to thrust them in and out as he searched for their prostates.  
Their hard cocks twitched as their prostates were rubbed and they moaned "Naruto Please"

Naruto smiled widely "who first?" he asked as he continued his assault.  
Both twins said the other twins name wanting their brother to go first.

Naruto chuckled "know justsu might help" he said as he pulled his fingers free and went through some hand signs, "Neko Clone no Jutsu!" he growled out and in a burst of smoke were two Narutos both with cat ears on their heads.  
Both twins groaned as they saw the other feature, the cocks were barbed like a cats.

"You like?" they asked as one as they approached the twins as one and lined up their barbed cocks and started to push in.  
The twins moaned and pushed back, eyes widening as the cocks stretched them

The Narutos put a steady pressure pushing in slowly so as not to hurt them.  
When the twins felt the cocks bottom out they moaned and begged for more.

The Naruto's smirked at each other and as one started pulling back until just their cock heads were in the barbs tingling along their holes as they did so, before pushing back in and starting a nice slow pace as they pistoned in and out.  
The twins were quickly reduced to drooling messes and felt their next orgasm building.

The Narutos had slowly built up their pace and were now pounding in and out of the twins holes as they approached their own orgasms.  
With groans the twins spilt their cum on the floor underneath them.

Both gave a few more thrusts into the clenching holes before bottoming out and cuming hard as they leaned forward and bit the twins on the right side of their necks giving them identical mating marks.  
The twins passed out with smiles on their faces.  
The Narutos pulled out and fused back together losing the cat features as he picked them up carrying them to the room where his other mates and Raze were. He laid them down before getting into the middle of all his mates and dozed off with a content smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was up bright and early happy that his Pack had grown by two more now he had to make sure the threat to his new mates has to be dealt with.  
Shikamaru, Kiba, Miharu and Mikaru were l up as well having heard Naruto getting ready  
Asuma assigned the boys to Guard the Bridge while he watched over the home.

Shikamaru, and Kiba took point while Miharu and Mikaru watched their backs as they approached the bridge  
Naruto was on edge because something did not smell right.

Suddenly a thick mist started to roll in blinding them and blocking their surroundings  
Drawing his sword Naruto got ready to protect his mates.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and the demon brothers all stood ready with their own weapons  
A needle flew out of the mist at Miharu.  
Naruto moved in front of him and deflected the needle. "Show yourself!" He roared into the mist  
Hundred of needles made from Ice flew from every angle as Zabuza was heard laughing in the mist

The group split apart, Kiba and Naruto landed on one side while Shikamaru and the demon brothers landed on the other both unable to see due to the mist  
Zabuza lashed out trying to strike Naruto and kill him while Haku kept using jutsus on Shika and the Twins.

Naruto blocked each strike zabuza tried while he was constant looking back to make sure Shikamaru and Twins were alright. Kiba growled as he and akamaru jumped into the air and began spinning like drills "fang over fang!"  
With a slash Zabuza cut Kiba's clothes off of him leaving him naked.

Kiba blushed and covered his crotch. Naruto smirked as he saw his mate naked but growled that it was zabuza that caused it "wind style: tiger Gale slash" with a slash of his sword he sent out three razor blades of wind  
Blocking the attack with his Sword Zabuza said "Yes those little Brats will make fine Sluts for me if the other one is near as nice as that one"

Naruto growled as his eyes flashed red. "You won't touch them!" He yelled as red chakra slowly started to seep from his body  
Zabuza prepared to kill the loud mouthed brat when suddenly he was sent flying back.

Naruto's whisker marks had lengthen and turned black, his hair spiked and his teeth turned into fangs, red chakra flared around in like a storm as it formed two separate images, one was a snarling fox the other a snarling tiger  
In an instant Zabuza lost the use of his arms and legs, as the Mist cleared he saw Haku dead and the Twins still alive.

Naruto roared as he gripped his blade and charged zabuza as his blade was cloaked in red chakra. "Your dead!" He roared swinging his blade  
The blade stopped when the Nara called out Zabuza could hear him say the Twins should do it.

Naruto froze his blade an inch from zabuza's heart, he growled as he forced himself to calm down. He nodded and moved away from the demon of the mist  
The last thing Zabuza saw was the image of the twins standing over him.

The twins stood there for a brief moment as the let it sink in they had finally killed their parents killer, they sank to their knees tears of joy falling from their eyes, Naruto went up to them and hugged them both  
Naruto scooped the two up showing amazing strength and returned to the house knowing they would need a rest.

The twins nuzzled into their mates hold while Kiba and Shikamaru smiled softly.  
The next few days were calm as the boys bonded more and planned a surprise for their Alpha, one Naruto would never see coming, They were going to build him an actual home in the forest.

It would take a while but together they wanted their mate to have a happy home where they could all live and be safe and happy

 

Shikamaru and Naruto were at the academy, they were looking for a certain dolphin named teacher to give one of the summoning scrolls Naruto had to him  
This also served a second purpose as Shikamaru knew his and Kiba's clan would need a bit of time to finish the new home but it would be done by the time the sun set.

They arrived at the door and opened it to find iruka sitting at his desk reading over some papers from the earlier classes. He looked up and smiled. "Oh Shikamaru Naruto what are you doing here?"  
"Gift for you" Naruto said moving to sit on the desk his loincloth doing nothing to hid his cock.

Iruka blushed. "O-oh a gift for me?" He asked as he tried to not look at Naruto's cock  
Nodding Naruto said "Special gift" and slowly his cock swayed when he motioned Shikamaru forward with the scroll.

Iruka licked his lips as he looked at the scroll. "A s-summoning scroll!" He said surprised  
Again Naruto nodded, and motioned for Shika to explain.

Iruka listen to the explanation before nodding, he took the scroll and put it in his vest pocket to sign later. "Naruto thank you for the gift but I don't know how I can repay you" his eyes drifted towards the cock in front of him  
"Mate?" Naruto asked noticing where Iruka was looking.

Blushing iruka tried to fight off the urge but the boy had given him a gift he didn't know what else to give, so without an further thoughts he lowered himself down to Naruto's cock and started sucking  
Moaning Naruto rubbed Iruka's head and motioned for Shika to prep Iruka for what was to come.

Nodding Shikamaru moved behind iruka and pulled down his pants, he spread his cheeks and blew softly on his hole before giving it a lick. Iruka shivered as his moans sent vibrations up Naruto's cock  
Bucking up Naruto praised Iruka as he fucked his face.'

Shikamaru licked iruka's hole his tongue helping ease the tight hole open as he pushed his tongue inside his ass, iruka moaned in pleasure as he thrusted back against the tongue in his ass while bobbing his head up and down on Naruto's cock before taking it into his throat  
Groaning Naruto asked "Here or there?" in reference to where Iruka wanted him to cum.

Iruka pulled off his cock. "My ass please Naruto fuck me" he said with a blush.  
Moving to the Chair Naruto held his Dripping cock for Iruka to ride.

Whimpering iruka slowly lowered himself down on Naruto's cock moaning as the head pierced right through his hole, he rolled his hips before he was fully seated in Naruto's lap and he started bouncing  
Naruto leaned forward and bit Iruka's neck while growling as he approached his orgasm.

Iruka gasped and moaned as he rode Naruto faster and faster, the bite was what pushed him over the edge and he came hard spraying his seed all over the floor while his ass gripped Naruto's cock  
Filling Iruka up Naruto finally removed his teeth to growl "Mine"

Iruka mined as he felt the cum inside him. "Yours" he whispered  
Helping Iruka get dressed Naruto looked at the setting sun and started to pull Shika and Iruka towards the Forest of Death.

Once they arrived at the forest the moved towards where Naruto's den would be only to see something much different upon arrival  
A nice home built a little ways into the tree, with a ladder leading up to it, it was small only looking to contain 3 rooms. Naruto was confused as Shika pulled him towards the Tree house.

"This is our gift to you Naruto" he said as they entered the tree house.  
Naruto was amazed to see a comfy couch and small kitchen, as well as A nice Bathroom and a Bedroom with a Huge Bed.

Shikamaru smiled at his mate. "You've been good to us we figured it's the least we could do for you"  
Pulling Shika into a hug Naruto repeated "Thank you" over and over.

Shikamaru just held his mate happy that he and the others were able to make him happy  
That Night Naruto relaxed in the tub with his family happy and smiling.  
Kiba laughed as they relaxed in the tub, Shikamaru relaxed next to Naruto a lazy smile on his face, the twins were enjoying the peace, and iruka was happy to be apart of Naruto's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
